This invention relates generally to a sump for storing liquids, and more particularly, to a testable sump to allow testing of the integrity of the sump.
Service stations typically employ underground storage tanks to store fuel or other chemicals to be dispensed by an above ground dispensing station. Underground storage tanks and associated piping pose potential environmental and fire hazards as a breakdown of the integrity of the tank could result in fuel or other chemical leaks that can contaminate the surrounding environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,947 to Murray et al. discloses one system to monitor a storage tank installed underground. The storage tank includes inner and outer shells with a space between the shells for the purpose of monitoring pressure conditions and potential leakage in that space. The space between the inner and outer shells of the tank can be pressurized and thereafter monitored so that defects in the outer shell of the tank can be discovered by detecting a reduction in the pressure between the shells.
There is a continuing need to provide a dispenser sump wherein the integrity of the sump may be detected in an inexpensive manner to thereby minimize or even prevent environmental and/or fire hazards.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to obviate problems and shortcomings of conventional sumps. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser sump that can be tested for structural integrity.
In accordance with the present invention, a testable sump apparatus is provided comprising a body wall including a first wall with a first wall portion and a second wall with a second wall portion. The first wall portion is spaced from the second wall portion to at least partially define a body wall interstitial space therebetween. The body wall may also define a through hole extending through the first wall and the second wall. At least one spacer can also be located in the body wall interstitial space between the first wall portion and the second wall portion. The sump apparatus can further include a fitting mounted to the body wall adjacent the through hole. The fitting, if provided, can at least partially define a fitting interstitial space, wherein the fitting interstitial space may be in fluid communication with the body wall interstitial space. A test port can also be included such that it is in fluid communication with at least one of the body wall interstitial space and the fitting interstitial space.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, a testable sump apparatus is provided and comprises a body wall including a first wall with a first wall portion and a second wall with a second wall portion. The first wall portion is spaced from the second wall portion to at least partially define a body wall interstitial space therebetween. The sump apparatus can also include a plurality of spacers located in the body wall interstitial space between the first wall portion and the second wall portion. At least one of the plurality of spacers may be integrally molded with one of the first wall portion and the second wall portion. The testable sump apparatus can also include a test port in fluid communication with the body wall interstitial space.
In another embodiment, a testable sump apparatus is provided and comprises a body wall including a first wall with a first wall portion and a second wall with a second wall portion. The first wall portion is spaced from the second wall portion to at least partially define a body wall interstitial space therebetween. The sump can also include at least one spacer with a fluid permeable material located in the body wall interstitial space between the first wall portion and the second wall portion. The sump apparatus may further comprise a test port in fluid communication with the body wall interstitial space.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description wherein there are shown and described alternative exemplary embodiments of this invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different, obvious aspects and embodiments, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions should be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.